Zac Meets Garrett
by nsam85
Summary: Zac Efron has noticed that many think Garrett Clayton look a lot alike. He admits to seeing the same, and wants to see wants under the other's clothes. He decides to carry out his plan where he's seen Garrett jog shirtless. One shot, complete smut, complete fantasy.


" _So, he's supposed to be a younger version of me, huh?"_ thought Zac Efron, as he watched Teen Beach Movie.

Though wasn't exactly gay, he didn't mind dipping his stick in the hole of another man at times. Garrett had a nice voice, and was a bit taller than him. Still, he had a hairier and more toned body. Every once in a while, he'd check out different web sites to see what kind of fakes he could find of himself. Some were just pathetic, but some were quite good. There were a couple that made him wish he was as hot as the model's bodies used. One day though, he found one of him fucking a very hot Garrett Clayton. The image stuck in his brain and he became obsessed with fulfilling the act in real life.

Typing Garrett's name into his browser, the search engine produced photos of him. Quite a few were of him jogging shirtless around Santa Monica. Smiling, he frequently visited the area and knew exactly were the pictures were taken. Using his alias, he searched for a hotel room near all the jogging paths depicted in the photos. Having plenty of money, he didn't worry about a check out date. Packing his things, he left for Santa Monica.

Finally settled in his room, he sat on the balcony with an iPod wearing his sunglasses. The afternoon passed and went into the evening with no sign. A little let down, he dressed and went out for to grab a bite to eat. Choosing a small sidewalk café, he sat and ordered a sandwich. There were a few people that stared at him, which he was used to. A lady brought up her cell phone and tried to act as if she was making a call. Knowing what she was doing, he smirked and brought his glasses down a bit to stare at her. Her face turned red, but she took the shot and walked off quickly. Shaking his head and sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere. Catching movement down the street, he turned to looked at the beach. A figure jogged across the sandy shore and passed from his view. Standing, he dropped a bill and headed off down a street that would eventually intersect the jogging pathway.

Reaching the shoreline, he glanced around and saw the figure approaching from the left. Grinning, he hurriedly sat down at a bench that looked out into the bay. Seated, he stared at the jogger quickly approaching. Wearing a backward ball cap and shorts, Garrett Clayton soon came close enough that Zac could make out his dick flopping from side to side as he ran. A Velcro patch hooked onto his bicep that held an iPod that ran up his side and into his ears. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing sunglasses so Zac took notice of the gaze he received. There was a flicker of recognition in on his face. It was always nice to see another celebrity become star struck by his presence.

Smirking, he turned his head to look at him as he came within a few yards. Slowing, he tilted his head and finally came to a halt.

"S'up?" he asked, smirking at a flushed Garrett.

"Uh, hey. Are you…um…Zac Efron?"he asked, looking a bit dazed.

"That's me." He said, acting nonchalant.

Still not moving, he wondered how to proceed. It had been so easy to plan how to get here, but he hadn't actually expected to find the rising star so soon. Biting his lip, he tried to play it as if he was ignorant.

"You want an autograph or something? I don't have any paper." He looked up and down Garrett's body slowly. "I don't think you have any either, it doesn't look like you could fit much more in there." He said with smirk, deliberately staring at his crotch.

"Umm…" said Garrett, his face darkening with embarrassment.

"I guess I could sign your body if you want." He said, grinning up at him, revealing his perfect white teeth.

He winked, then realized his eyes weren't visible with his glasses on. Lowering them, he finally looked into his eyes. Garrett finally grinned with a broad smile, body relaxing a bit. Holding out his hand, he waited as the boy walked up to him. Reaching out, he shook his hand. The grip was tight and seemed a bit more intimate. A sweaty, he released his hand and wiped it on his own shorts. Garrett looked a bit guilty and wiped it on his shorts as well. Moving his hand to the side, he gestured for him to sit in the seat next to him. Shrugging, he sat down and glanced at him again. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for an introduction. After what seemed like a long time Garrett's face brightened and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Garrett Clayton. It's not every day you seem another actor your own age." He said easily.

"Another Disney star in the making." He said, smiling.

"Yea. It's been really sweet so far." He said excitedly.

"Be careful though bud. You'll soon have crazies all around you. Guys and girls of every age will want you." He said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, that doesn't bother me at all." He said, looking pleased.

"And then there's the lack of privacy. Every move you make will be on camera…unless you don't let anyone know where you're going. That's why no one's found he yet. Watch what you do out in when at a hotel." He said, hoping he would be asked to elaborate.

"I'm sure." He replied, without asking the question.

Frustrated he wasn't asking the question, he figured he'd help the conversation along.

"Otherwise you will be out on your balcony and someone will get a picture of your junk like me." He said, shaking his head.

Garrett chuckled and nodded, then paused.

"I thought it was a fake?" he asked.

Smirking, that meant Garrett had actually heard of the story.

"It was, but still, it didn't really flatter me if you know what I mean." He said cryptically.

He blew a raspberry and made his hand wave to him.

"It looked just fine to me." He said, then stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Hmm…" he said, looking at him intensely.

After a moment, he looked back up and found him staring.

"Don't worry about it dude. I check out anyone I feel is good looking, no matter the sex." He said confidently.

"So, are you bi or something?" Garrett softly.

"Depends. I've been with both guys and girls, though I like chicks a lot better." He finished, while standing and looking back at his hotel.

"I wouldn't know." Said Garrett, looking a bit worried he Zac was about to walk away.

"I don't know why…I've heard people say we look fairly similar. So that means you're pretty damn hot dude." He said, winking.

Smiling, the Garrett looked down at his feet.

"You do anything, other than just jogging around?" he asked starting to walk towards his hotel. Thankfully, Garrett turned and started to walk with him. Shaking his head, he looked across. Ahead, he noticed a few people looked at them. Gritting his teeth, he had hoped that the public wouldn't care much about them. Knowing that if he was scared of being exposed, Garrett wouldn't go for what he was planning. Looking up, it seemed Garrett noticed them too, causing him to slow.

"Don't let them see you looking at them. Act casual, as if we've been friends for life." He whispered, barely moving his lips.

Giving an almost imperceptible nod, he walked on, his movements flowing much more naturally. Sighing with relief, they walked on. He talked a bit about basketball, but found Garrett wasn't really found of the sport. Lifting his head he looked shocked. Smirking, Garrett said he did, but just wanted to get a reaction out of him. Sniggering, he nodded and thought in silence. His hotel was now within sight, and luckily, the gawkers seemed to have thinned out.

"You, uh…" he lowered his voice." Wanna come to my room?" he asked, trying to sound confident and enticing.

Garrett hesitated and looked around casually. A smile formed on his face and Zac knew he was home free. The paparazzi had vanished and they were alone. Crossing the street, he felt himself getting a bit hard. Finally, they entered the deserted lobby and made their way to the elevator. The receptionist hadn't even looked up as they passed. Inside the elevator, they both were silent. He had noticed Garrett had glanced a few times at his ever hardening erection. His hands had moved in front of his own crotch, so he must have been hiding his state of arousal. Either that or he wasn't well endowed.

Unlocking the door, they entered and he closed it. Standing by the bed, Garrett looked awkward and shy. A bead a sweat trailed down stomach before soaking into the shorts he wore. Grinning, Zac stalked forward and looked into the boys' face, who was almost exactly the same height. Leaning in, Garrett made to kiss him. Twisting his smile he brought his hands up and pulled on Garrett's shoulders harshly. Unprepared for the action, he fell to his knees. Looking up, he brief stared into his eyes, and then directly in front of him.

"Get to work." He said in a low voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Garrett smirked.

"I use my low voice for effect." He said, winking.

Garrett barked out a laugh as he recognized his line from Teen Beach Movie. Nodding, he reached forward and tentatively pulled at his rock hard member still confined in his shorts. Eyes widening, he pulled at the button, and then the zipper. Zac grinned as the boy pulled out his seven inch thick cock into the air. Precum formed at the piss slit as Garrett stuck out his tongue and licked it. Veins were bulging as the edge of the boxers slightly cut off the circulation. Leaning down, he wrapped his lips around the head and gently stroked the shaft. Groaning, Zac closed his eyes and turned his head upward.

Reaching down, he set his hand on the back of the other's head and guided the speed of the act. The way the tongue swirled around the head and pressed into the underside of his shaft made him doubt his earlier statement about having no experience. The measure of performance was just too good to be from someone's first time at pleasuring cock. Releasing his hold, he pushed at his waist line until the fabric began to lower. Hitting the floor, he lifted each foot as the shorts were pulled out from under him. Pulling back, he mouth went down his shaft and began sucking at his massive nuts. Tongue pulling at each one gently, he continued until it was completely covered in saliva.

Zac stepped out with his left foot, leaving his nuts hanging over open space. Garrett lifted them and dug his mouth into the underside of the nuts, where the lump that carried the supply of blood that kept his member erect. Seeming to hesitate going further, Zac reach around and spread his own cheeks apart.

"Go on." He said sweetly.

After a moment, Garrett tentatively pushed his tongue into the crack. He felt a slight grazing over his opening. Clearing his voice, he looked down and stared at Garrett, he had looked up. Brow crinkling, he nodded and disappeared. The tongue pushed into hard. Groaning loudly, he pulled his cheeks apart as much as he could. Tongue darting into the puckered opening, Garrett paused, then continued with more force. His tongue pressed in as far as possible and pulled out, swirling around the rim. Knee's shaking a bit, he gritted his teeth as he jerked his cock slowly. Glancing down, he saw the head of Garrett's hard cock poling out from his shorts. The length must be massive to reach all the way past the elastic. Sighing, he stepped back and looked down at Garrett.

Pointing at the bed. Garrett climbed atop it and made to take his shorts off. Making a motion, he indicated he wasn't to remove them. Frowning, he sat down facing him. His eyes became glazed at he stared at him. Zac glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Completely nude except his shirt, his physic was striking. He lifted his arms and pulled the tight shirt off. For the month, he had reframed from his usual manscaping. The effect was startling. His tanned and toned chest had an ample amount of hair on it, dark hair poked out from his pits, and his pubes were thick around his shaft, but tapered off on his nuts. Turning, his ass was hairy and ample and on display for the boy on the bed. Noticing Garrett's gaze was directly on his ass, he grinned at his reflection.

He turned and crawled atop the bed until he was directly over Garrett.

"Can I kiss you?"" Garrett whispered.

Grinning, he leaned and pressed his lips to the boys'. His tongue immediately forced its way inside his mouth. The greediness was shocking, but he enjoyed it. He lined himself up with the boy and lowered his groin into Garrett's. Their hard members ground into each other. Both groaning, they thrust into each other harshly. From the feel of it, Garrett was almost as long as his, but was much thicker. Reaching down, he squeezed him. Groaning, Garrett halted his movements and watched as Zac trailed down his sweaty chest. Stopping at each nipple, he let his tongue dip into his belly button before coming to his shorts.

Glancing up, he kept eye contact as he moved down and mouthed the thick cock beneath the fabric. Letting his hand drop, he reached up the legs of the shorts and felt the sweaty nuts hanging between his legs. Though not as thick or as big as his, they were still nice. The hair around his groin was definitely trimmed, but not too much. Slowly reaching up his shaft, he finally wrapped his hands around as much as possible. Grunting, Garrett thrusted in to his hand quickly. Continuing his hand upward, he found something he wasn't prepared for.

Pulling his hand down and back out, he raised an eyebrow at Garrett, who had groaned at the lack of attention. Sitting up on his knees, he laid his ass on the bed. Reaching up, he pulled at the shorts and they slid off. Zac grinned at the uncut cock before him. Smirking, he leaned down and licked shafted. Gently, he pulled the skin down until the head was fully exposed. Opening his mouth, he dropped until his forehead rested against Garrett's lower stomach and used his lips to aim the meat into his mouth. The thickness was incredible, he couldn't even get halfway down the shaft. Still, the boy didn't seem to mind as he thrust eagerly into the hot wet space.

After a bit, he made his way down the massive shaft. Around the nuts, he gently sucked them into his mouth and used his hand to slowly go up and down Garrett's member. Releasing the shaft, he moved down and pushed his cheeks apart. Dark and furry, Garrett's puckered hole looked amazing. Diving in, he pushed his tongue hard into the tight space.

"Fuck!" came a strangled voice.

Chuckling, he continued his work. Pulling back, he lightly pushed a finger inside and probed at the boy's prostate. Still groaning, Garrett reached down and pulled at his hair until he came to his cock again. This time, he used both his hand and began to work the piece of meat like an expert. Feeling a bulging from below, he stopped and clamped down on the shaft. Halting the coming orgasm. Groaning, Garrett's head fell back to the pillow in frustration. Grinning, he began working at the hole again. Sitting up a bit, he reached down and pulled at his face. Meeting his mouth, they battled until Zac finally won and forced it inside his mouth. At this time, two fingers were inside Garrett's very tight, probably virgin hole.

Abruptly, he sat up and turned until his ass was right over Garrett's face. Knowing what to do, he pushed his tongue inside. Groaning, he ass dropped involuntarily until Garrett had to use a hand to keep it in the air. Now upside down, he worked on the nuts below. He sneakily reached down under the blanket where he had hidden a condom and lube when he had first checked in. Dropping it below the boy's, he went back to fingering the hole. He loved the feeling of the tongue inside his ass, but had no plans to let that monster cock ruin his own hole. That being said, he intended to do just that to Garrett. Finally he was able to fit three fingers inside him without much distress from him. Turning again, he faced the boy.

Grinning, he ground into him hard and was met by the same. Kissing, he licked his way to his ear. Blowing hot air, he nibbled lightly. Finally, he pulled back.

"I'm going to fuck you Garrett." He whispered.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"You heard me." He said.

"No." he said, a bit of panic.

"I promise I'll go slow." He said, trying to sound sweet.

There was a pause, then finally a shaky nod. Grinning he pulled back and looked into the other's eyes. After a minute, the lines in his face began to fade. Smiling, he moved down and reached for the rubber. Once on his member, he grinned up at him. Giving him a nervous smile, Garrett nodded again. Popping open the lid, he poured the lube onto his cock and over hole. Wanting to make this as painless as possible, he used as much as possible. There was so much, he used it to gently stroke the thick cock below him. Face softening, he began to push his ass towards his hole. Scooting forward, let the head of his cock rest against the puckered hole. Gently, he pushed forward. The head slide easily inside the hot hole. Hissing, the boy blow out hot air, trying to relax. Slowly, he continued until he was buried to the hilt. Panting himself, he paused as he felt a tingle in his stomach that meant he was close.

He didn't know why that was the case, since he hadn't even started. As the feeling faded, he relaxed and stared at the uncut cock laid against the other's groin. Garrett's eyes opened and he nodded. Taking the hint, he pulled back and pushed back in slowly. Keeping the speed slow, he watched as the discomfort faded from his face. When the boy began to push against his ass, he began to increase his speed. The feeling of the tight muscles squeezing around his cock was amazing and he leaned down to kiss the boy as his thrusting grew harder. An arm reached up and wrapped around his neck as their lips met. Lifting himself, he pulled out and caught Garrett's ankles.

Flipping over, Garrett pushed his ass into the air. Grinning, Zac moved forward and pushed inside again. Kissing his back, his thrust harder and finally sat up straighter. Pulling at Garrett's hips he maneuvered into a doggy style position. Keeping his hold, he pounded into the boy. The sound of their slapping flesh reverberated around the room as the feeling began to peak. Raising off his hands, Garrett pushed him back. Zac fell with his back on hitting the bed. Turning, Garrett crawled over him and slammed himself down on his throbbing cock.

Hands reaching down, the gripped Zac's hairy nipples as he slammed down faster and harder. With the movement, the foreskin covered his cock head as he moved up and down with force. The thick rod began to slap against his stomach as he eventually pulled all the way off his cock and back down. Gut wrenching, Zac opened his eyes and stared at Garrett. His mouth formed unintelligible words as he felt his release approaching incredibly fast. Garrett jerked his own cock as he noticed the strained look. His toned chest crunched and racked as his released his load into the Garrett's tight ass. Panting and cursing, his legs locked as the peak finally ended. Garrett's own check began to contract. Making a movement, Zac motioned him forward.

Nodding, he crawled forward, Zac's cock slipping out of his ass. Grinning, he watched as Garrett's thick cock moved to his mouth. Opening it, he let the boy pound into it. Though he couldn't get very much in, it was apparently enough. Reaching around, he pushed his finger inside his still lubed ass.

"Oh, shit!" cursed the boy.

Hot ropes of cum hit the back of Zac's throat as Garrett lost it. Grunting and panting, he came to a halt. Zac lifted his head a bit and let the cum slide down his throat. Using his tongue he poked at the dick still in his mouth. Garrett jumped back, cock still too sensitive to be touched. Grinning, he scooted down and let their lips met. After a minute Garrett collapsed atop him. Grunting, he chuckled as he patted the sweaty back of Garrett.


End file.
